


Come to Bed

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Spanking, researching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: Sam and Dean have been stuck on this case for a week now and you are sick and tired of going to bed by yourself while Sam stays up in the library to research. You need to think of a new plan in order to get Sam’s mind off of the research.





	Come to Bed

You awoke in an empty bed, darkness blanketing the room like it had when you drifted off into sleep. A groan fell from your lips as you sat up, running your fingers through your hair. You reached over to the nightstand that rested beside your spot on the bed, picking up your phone. Clicking the screen on, you closed your eyes, blinded by the light that shone from the device. It took about a minute before your tired eyes were finally adjusted to the degree of light that was hitting them.

1:17 AM

You sighed heavily. Dammit. Sam did it again. For the past week, the boys were stuck on a nearby case, which allowed them to stay at the bunker with you. Unfortunately, the brothers appeared to have hit a rough patch, getting stuck on which direction to go. Sam would stay up until ridiculous hours of the night researching in an attempt to figure out the next step that him and his brother could make when it came to finally closing the case. You were sick of it. Sick of falling asleep by yourself, ending up hugging one of his pillows for comfort. You wanted your husband back and you already had a plan brewing in the back of your exhausted mind. 

Standing up from the bed, you placed your phone back on the nightstand before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind you, being mindful of the oldest Winchester that slept a couple of doors down from you two. You then made your way through the winding halls of the Men of Letters bunker, the place that you had called home for years now. The library was the one place that you could have only figured Sam would be and you already predicted how you were going to find him: hunched over tiredly in one of the library chairs, reading a book or scrolling through the endless pages of the internet, hair a mess with bags underneath his eyes that would have started to discolor from the lack of sleep. 

Sure enough, that was exactly how you found him. The typing from the keys from the computer could have been heard down the hall. You turned into the library and crossed your arms, huffing as you cocked your hip and glared at your lover. Sam didn’t seem to be aware of your presence, completely brushing you off and continuing to research. The only time that Sam seemed to stop was when he pulled his hands off of the computer keyboard and ran then down his face and through his hair, letting out a drained sigh. 

You cleared your throat. Visibly, Sam jumped and looked at you. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that it was only you and turned back to the computer. “What is it, (Y/N)?” He asked, placing his face into his hands. 

“You haven’t come to bed yet, Sam,” you said as you walked over to him. “This is the third night in a row. You need to take a damn break.” 

“I can’t, alright? I need to figure out-” 

“ _ You _ don’t need to figure out anything. Dean’s in his room fast asleep. I don’t see  _ him _ in here trying to figure everything out with you.” 

“(Y/N), please go back to bed. I need to research.” 

Your arms were still crossed as you stood right next to him, eyes practically boring into his soul. Sam turned his gaze from you and turned back to the computer, typing. You prodded your tongue into your cheek, giving a small nod, understanding that Sam was not going to bed without a fight. You reached over and closed the computer screen. Sam sighed. He opened it. In return, you closed it. 

“Come on (Y/N), seriously.” He grumbled as he opened it back up. Again, you closed it. “Would you  _ stop _ !?” Sam raised his brows, facing you. 

“No, because you need to stop and get yourself to bed or else you will be completely exhausted in the morning. I can already see how tired you are.” 

“I’m not tired.” He said and opened the computer back up. 

“Yes you are, you sound absolutely exhausted and your eyes look tired too.” 

“And you’ll be tired if you don’t get back to bed, so go.” Sam mumbled as he began to research once again, the sound of typing filling the air. 

You clenched your jaw. It seemed as if you were going to have to make him ignore his work. But how? Thoughts ran through your fatigued mind as you attempted to come up with a plan to draw Sam away from his work. Away from the one thing that was causing him to look like absolute shit. It was then that a conclusion came to your head, resulting in the appearance of a smirk that formed at the corner of your lips. 

“Fine,” you said and shut his computer screen once again, earning a sigh from him as he slumped back in the chair. However, before he could protest, you pulled his chair out and knelt down in between his legs. “If you’re not going to bed, then I just have to distract you from your work.” 

“(Y/N), what’re you doing?” He asked sleepily. 

Sam wore the exact same thing that he had been wearing hours ago: his red and black plaid shirt, jeans, and socks. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned to look a bit sloppy and Sam seemed to have taken off his belt sometime after you had gone to bed. 

“Distracting you,” you said simply before you reached up and pressed your hand against his crotch.

Sam tensed and raised his brows, glancing at you straight in the eyes. “(Y/N)...” 

“No talking, Mr. Winchester.” Your fingers shot towards the button of his heads and undid it, revealing the black boxers that he wore underneath the blue jeans. “Just close your eyes.” 

“(Y/N)...” he trailed again. 

“Shut up.” 

You grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down with little help from him, before you turned your attention to the cloth that covered his cock. Glancing up at him, you stared at him in his eyes - ones that were slowly developing a ring of lust around his irises. A smirk played at the corner of your lips before you pressed your hand to his manhood underneath his underwear and began to rub him. Sam tensed once again, a growl falling from his lips as he closed his eyes, head falling back in pleasure. 

“There you go…” 

As you stroke him, you reached your opposite hand up to his band, pulling it down ever so slightly. Sam instinctively lifted his hips, allowing you to pull his boxers down like you had done to his jeans. His semi-hard cock bounced off of his thigh and into your hand. Licking your lips, you bent down, kissing his tip, causing him to twitch in your hand. You stuck your tongue out of your lips, running it over his slit. 

“You like that, baby?” 

“Y-Yeah…” 

With that response, you wrapped your lips around his head and began to slowly suck, licking back and forth and side to side in a rhythmic motion. You hummed at the taste that caressed your tongue. It was salty, but sweet at the same time. It didn’t take long before you were taking most of him into your mouth, feeling him hit the back of your throat in no time. 

“Jesus Christ, (Y/N).” Sam panted as he reached his massive hands down into your hair, fingers running through the strands, balling it into his fists tightly. “You like having my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” 

You moved off his member, a trail of saliva following your lips. “I sure do, Sam,” you smirked. “I love it when you fuck my throat.” 

You then took him into your mouth once again, swallowing around him, throat enclosing around his head. He moaned deeply, a growl escaping from his throat. Sam cursed underneath his breath as you moved up and down on his dick. By then, Sam was fully erect and letting out small grunts every time your head went up and down on his length. The way that he tugged on your hair made your head sting a bit, but you have gotten used to it over the years that the two of you have been together. 

You pulled off of Sam with a  _ pop _ and stood up straight, a smirk present on your lips. “Are you thinking about research anymore?” You asked. 

“What research?” Sam asked before quickly changing the subject. “Take off your pants.” 

“Is that an order?” 

“You bet your ass it is.” 

Shivers ran down your spine as you gave him a small nod in acknowledgement. You reached down and then, deciding to tease him, turned around and pushed your pants down, shimmying your hips and bending over as you did so. Sam licked his lips and smirked. He was more awake than he had been in days. You stood up straight and turned around. Sam lifted his left hand up, wagging his finger towards himself, silently ordering you to move in his direction. Wordlessly, you sauntered towards him, straddling his hips. 

Sam placed his hands firmly on your waist while you placed your hands onto his shoulders. You looked down between your two bodies. Your cloth covered core was pressed against his hard cock. You began to grind yourself against him, biting your lip. Sam groaned. 

“No, no, baby girl,” Sam mumbled, reaching one of his massive hands between the two of you, keeping the other pressed firmly against your side. He moved your panties aside before aligning his rock hard erection with your wet, needy entrance. Pressing the head against your lower lips, he ran it back and forth, collecting the slick and causing a whimper to fall from your lips. “Good girl,” Sam smirked before he finally pushed into you. 

A shiver ran down your spine as he entered you. Your hands clenched around his shoulders, closing your eyes, moaning. You always loved the way that Sam filled you up. It was so perfect, as if the two of you were meant to be together. Sam pushed into you while simultaneously sliding you down his thick length, adoring the look of pleasure that was etched onto your face. It wasn’t long before your hips were flush against his. The two of you waited a while before Sam placed his hands back where they belonged - on your hips - and began to move you up and down on his cock. 

The rhythm started out slow, your body being lifted up until Sam practically pulled out of you before he lowered you back down. You started to help Sam with the tempo, keeping the same speed that he had set you up with from the beginning. Your lips were slightly parted, eyes fluttered shut, as quiet moans began to flood the space around the two of you. Instead of moans, Sam provided deep, throaty grunts. A smirk played on the youngest Winchester’s lips. 

“I bet you came in here because you missed my cock, didn’t you? Not getting any attention because of the case so you distract me?” Sam growled, his chuckles causing his chest to vibrate. 

Sam didn’t appreciate the silence that you gave him. You were too focused on the pleasure that he was causing you to even process the question that he had presented to you. However, what pulled you out of your trance was when Sam’s hand came down on your ass with a sharp  _ slap _ . You yelped and looked at him, still keeping the same bouncing rhythm as before. 

“Answer me, (Y/N),” he said. “You came in here because you missed having my cock inside of you, didn’t you?” 

You truly didn’t. You just wanted to get your husband back to bed and this was one of the only plans you had. Although you  _ did _ miss having sex with him the past week, it wasn’t the main reason. Still, you decided to amuse him. 

“Y-Yes,” she whimpered. “Yes, Sam, I missed your cock.” 

“I thought so, (Y/N).” He chuckled as his grip on your hips tightening as he slammed into you. 

You gasped, holding back the loud moan that was trying to creep up through your throat. It turned into a groan. With the increase of speed and roughness, you felt the knot in your lower belly began to grow and tighten, clenching so hard that it felt like it was going to explode at any minute. Pressing your hands gently on his cheeks, you smashed your lips together. The kiss was loving, but the thrusts were dominant. They spoke two different languages, but still showed the love and passion that the two of you had for one another. 

Pulling back, your eyes were closed, nose pressed against Sam’s as you allowed a moan to fall from your lips. “Sam,” you breathed out heavily, chest heaving. “I-I think I’m going to cum.” 

“Me too, (Y/N). Me too.” Sam groaned.

“I want you to cum in me. I want to feel you inside of me.” 

Sam smirked. “Sure thing, baby.” He said as he pressed his lips softly against your jaw, leaving a trail of kisses. He reached down and pressed two of his thick fingers against you quivering clit. You moaned lightly as he began to rub the bundle of nerves. 

“O-Oh, Sam.” You tensed, walls clenching around his cock, moans lightly echoing in the room, knot clamping tightly. Any minute. Any minute you were going to cum and you were ready. You brought Sam’s lips back to yours. “Gonna cum, gonna cum,” you mumbled against them. 

Sam moaned against your lips, eyes closed as he thrusted deeply into you and rubbed your clit. “Cum.” He said in a deep, scratchy voice. 

The dam broke, causing your walls to hug Sam’s length firmly, moans ricocheting off of his lips and hitting your ear drums as you rode out your high. You didn’t even feel when Sam released his cum into your wet canal, painting your pulsing walls with his semen. When the two of you halted, you were sweating, panting heavily, eyes closed. Slowly, you opened your eyes and Sam did so as well. Both of you smiled, kissing one another for a split second before you lifted yourself off of his limp dick. Sam grunted and smiled up at you. 

Sam looked exhausted and you knew that you had worn him out. You readjusted your panties, knowing that you would need to change into new ones when you got back to the room. You picked up your night pants, putting them back on. “You ready to go to bed?” You finally asked, turning to look at him. 

Sam watched you, nodding slowly as he did so. He gradually stood up, pulling his boxers and jeans back up to their correct position. He buttoned his pants. You grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. 

“Are you going to stay up this late again?” You asked, raising a brow, leading the way to the bedroom. 

Sam hummed, a smile present on his thin lips. “If what just happened is going to be a nightly thing, then yeah.” 

You slapped his chest lightly as you giggled and entered the bedroom. You closed the door behind you and got dressed into a different pair of panties, leaving the pants on the floor next to your dresser. Sam had undressed so that he was only covered with his black boxer shorts. He crawled into bed with you following right behind him. He laid on his side and you laid on yours so that you were facing one another. Sam wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. 

“You better get some sleep.” You mumbled, closing your own eyes, nuzzling into his chest, adoring the sound of his heartbeat. 

“You better get some sleep, too.” 

“I’m not the one who’s been staying up at dumbass hours at night.” 

Sam chuckled, chest rumbling. “I know…” he trailed. “Goodnight, (Y/N), I love you.” 

“Goodnight, Sam, I love you too.” 

After you both mumbled your ‘goodnights’ tiredly, you relaxed your bodies, eyes closed and breathing slow. It didn’t take long before the two of you drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
